solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Индекс экологической эффективности
Индекс экологической эффективности (EPI от ) — это метод количественной оценки и сравнительного анализа показателей экологической политики государств мира. EPI ранжирует страны по результативности в нескольких категориях, которые объединяются в две группы: жизнеспособность экосистемы и экологическое здоровьеПо определению ВОЗ, экологическое здоровье — те стороны общественного здоровья, которые определяются состоянием окружающей среды; теория и практика оценивания факторов окружающей среды, способных влиять на здоровье.. Публикуется раз в два года. История Центр экологической политики и права при Йельском университете (Yale Center for Environmental Law and Policy) совместно с Колумбийским университетом и Всемирным экономическим форумом разрабатывал международные индексы экологической устойчивости более десятилетия. В 2000 году совместными усилиями был опубликован предшественник EPI — Индекс экологической устойчивости. В то время правительства по всему миру пытались скорректировать свои политические курсы с учётом концепции устойчивого развития. Декларация тысячелетия, принятая ранее в 2000 году, сформулировала всеобъемлющее видение улучшения качества жизни в развивающихся странах. Хотя одной из целей декларации названа экологическая устойчивость, не указано ни одного количественного показателя, к которому следует стремиться. Индекс экологической устойчивости пытался заполнить этот пробел. Индекс экологической устойчивости был первой попыткой оценить страны по нескольким критериям экологической устойчивости, в том числе запасам природных ресурсов, уровню загрязнения в прошлом и настоящем, мерам защиты окружающей среды. Однако слишком большое количество оценивающих показателей и нечёткое определение экологической устойчивости не позволили индексу экологической устойчивости стать прагматическим инструментом для определения приоритетов в политике. Учитывая это, команда из Йельского и Колумбийского университетов в 2006 году разработала индекс экологической эффективности, в котором прекратились попытки измерить устойчивость, а вместо этого оценивается эффективность. EPI сосредотачивается на текущей политике и её последствиях. Отчёты выходили каждые два года (в 2008, 2010, 2012). Методология Методология индекса была разработана так, чтобы государства могли сравнивать собственные успехи и недостатки с другими странами. Сравнение производилось по 16 показателям (в индексе экологической устойчивости было 76) из шести категорий политики, объединённых в две всеобъемлющие экологические группы: 1) снижение нагрузки окружающей среды на здоровье человека; 2) обеспечение жизнеспособности экосистем и разумного использования природных ресурсов. EPI эволюционирует с каждым новым отчётом. И в 2008, и в 2010 году способы расчёта индекса претерпевали изменения. Поэтому между рейтингами нет прямой корреляции, нельзя отследить изменения в состоянии окружающей среды во времени. Вместе с отчётом 2012 года был опубликован тенденционный индекс экологической эффективности. Он ранжирует страны по их экологическим достижениям за последнее десятилетие. Тенденционный EPI показывает, в каких странах улучшается экологическая обстановка с течением времени, а в каких ухудшается. Отчёт 2012, как и предыдущие, базируется на двух больших группах показателей: жизнеспособности экосистемы (управление природными ресурсами) и экологическом здоровье, оценивающем влияние окружающей среды на здоровье человека. В этих группах распределены десять направлений или политических категорий: * Экологическое здоровье; * Загрязнение воздуха, влияющее на здоровье человека; * Загрязнение воздуха, влияющее на состояние экосистем; * Вода (влияющая на здоровье человека); * Водные ресурсы (влияющая на экосистему); * Биоразнообразие; * Лес; * Рыбная ловля; * Сельское хозяйство; * Изменение климата и энергетика. Каждая политическая категория состоит из одного или нескольких индикаторов (в отчёте 2012 года их 22). Все критерии оценивания могут быть представлены таблицей. В скобках указан относительный вес (вклад) показателя в итоговом результате. По каждому индикатору страна получает баллы. Количество баллов зависит от позиции государства в пределах диапазона, задаваемого худшей по этому индикатору страной (относительный ноль на стобалльной шкале) и желаемой целью (эквивалент ста баллов). Желаемая цель может устанавливаться на основе международных договоров; стандартов, определённых международными организациями; профессионального заключения, отражающего научный консенсус, или других источников. Отчёты 2014 года Доклад был опубликован на Давосском форуме 25 января 2014 года. В расчёте индекса произошли изменения по сравнению с докладом 2012 года. Группы, на которых базируется отчёт, остались прежними: экологическое здоровье и жизнеспособность экосистемы. Количество политических категорий сокращено до 9. Убрана категория «Воздух (эффект на экосистему)». Индикаторов осталось 20, был изменён их относительный вес в конечном результате. В целом вес обеих групп принят одинаковым. В категории «Изменение климата и энергетика» появились новые показатели, учитывающие экономическое развитие оцениваемой страны. В рейтинг вошли 178 стран, что больше, чем в каком-либо другой отчёте индексаFrequently Asked Questions. Первое место, набрав 87,67 балла, заняла Швейцарская конфедерация. Наибольших успехов страна достигла в категориях «Биоразнообразие», «Экологическое здоровье» и «Вода и санитария». Также она получила высокую оценку по Водным ресурсам (эффект на экосистему). Примечательно присутствие в первой пятёрке Сингапура, показывающее что преимущественно городские страны могут добиться успехов в защите окружающей среды. Наименее эффективными в отчёте 2014 года стали страны с политическими и экономическими проблемами. 87,67 83,29 82,4 81,78 81,47 80,47 79,79 78,32 78,09 78,05 25,61 25,01 24,64 23,95 21,74 21,57 20,81 19,01 18,43 15,47 Места США, РФ и стран-членов ЕС, не попавших в первую десятку. В индексе 2014 года появилась возможность сравнивать изменения показателей («Исторический EPI»). Используя данные десятилетней давности и применяя методику расчёта индекса 2014 года, авторы доклада находят изменения всех показателей с течением времени. В прошлом в докладах индекса специально отмечалось, что методика не позволяет связать изменение места страны с улучшением или ухудшением окружающей среды. Впервые EPI предоставляет возможность сравнивать текущую эффективность с прошедшей. Лидером в «Историческом EPI» стал Нигер (улучшение на 45,88 %, 142 место в рейтинге), Тимор-Лесте (45,37 %, 132 место). Сильнее всего ситуация ухудшилась в Бахрейне (-4,09 %, 82 место) и Катаре (-1,33 %, 44 место). Россия улучшила экологическую эффективность на 4,21 %, США на 2,23 %, Швейцария на 0,8 %, Сингапур на 0,94 %. 2012 года Официальная публикация доклада состоялась 25 января 2012 года на Всемирном экономическом форуме. В рейтинг вошли 132 страны. Кроме обычного рейтинга EPI, был впервые представлен тенденционный EPI, показывающий, в каких странах улучшается экологическая обстановка с течением времени, а в каких ухудшается (Проследить это по обычным отчётам невозможно из-за частых изменений в методике расчёта)World Economic Forum Davos 2012: India at 125th position in Environmental Performance Index . Первое место, набрав 76,69 балла, заняла Швейцарская конфедерация. Наибольших успехов страна достигла в борьбе с загрязнением воздуха. Также она получила высокие оценки по доступу к питьевой воде и защите биоразнообразия. В первую пятёрку входят Латвия и Коста-Рика. Это показывает, что небогатые страны могут достичь впечатляющих успехов в области охраны окружающей среды и что не только уровень дохода определяет экологическую эффективность государства. В тенденционном индексе первое место занимает Латвия, за ней следуют Азербайджан и Румыния. Последние места остались за Саудовской Аравией, Кувейтом и Россией. Крупные проблемы России — чрезмерное рыболовство и потеря лесного покрова. За последние 10 лет страна ухудшила почти все показатели, кроме выбросов диоксида серы, где наблюдается небольшое уменьшение. Для стран, занимающих одни из высших строчек в рейтинге EPI, тенденционный EPI может оказаться не вполне приемлем, так как у таких государств остаётся всё меньше возможностей для улучшения. Так, Исландия, занимающая 13 место в EPI, получила только 64 место в тенденционном рейтинге. Ниже представлен список стран, занимающих высшие и низшие позиции в индексе экологической эффективности. 76,69 70,37 69,92 69,2 69,03 69 68,92 68,9 68,82 68.82 37,68 36,76 36,23 35,54 35,49 34,55 32,94 32,24 31,75 25,32 Места США, РФ и стран-членов ЕС, не попавших в первую десятку. Страны, чья экологическая эффективность за 10 лет сильнее всего улучшилась и ухудшилась согласно тенденционному индексу. 18 17,8 16,94 16,8 16,31 15,64 14,45 13,75 12,36 12,06 −2,4 −2,65 −2,66 −3,05 −3,3 −3,88 −4,69 −6,52 −7,44 −12,82 2010 года 28 января 2010 года на Давосском форуме был опубликован очередной отчёт индекса экологической эффективности, в который вошли 163 страны. На первую строчку вышла Исландия благодаря высоким оценкам по экологическому здоровью, контролю за выбросами газов и тому, что всю энергию страна получает из возобновляемых источников. США упали на 61 позицию с 39 места в 2008 году. Бразилия стала 62, Россия — 69, КНР — 121, Индия — 123Отчёт 2010 года . 93,5 89,1 86,4 86,0 81,1 80,6 78,2 78,1 78,1 76,8 39,6 39,5 39,4 38,4 37,6 36,4 36,3 33,7 33,3 32,1 Места США, РФ и стран-членов ЕС, не попавших в первую десятку.. 2008 года Рейтинг, выпущенный 23 января 2008 года, возглавила Швейцария, став первой из 149 стран. Первые четыре строчки в индексе заняли страны Европы, тогда как последние пять — государства Африки. США оказались позади всех индустриальных государств. Хотя у этой страны были высокие оценки по большому количеству индикаторов, слабые показатели по выбросам газов и загрязнению воздуха утянули США внизGlobal Environmental Scorecard Gives U.S. Low Rank2008 environmental performance index. 95,5 93,1 93,1 91,4 90,5 89,4 88,9 88,8 88,3 87,8 49,7 49,7 47,3 45,9 44,3 44,3 44,2 40 39,5 39,1 Места США, РФ и стран-членов ЕС, не попавших в первую десятку.. 2006 года 22 января 2006 года Йельский (Yale Center for Environmental Law and Policy) и Колумбийский университеты совместно с опубликовали первый отчёт индекса экологической эффективности, который оценивал эффективность политики в области окружающей среды в 133 государствах мираUnited States Ranks 28th on Environment, a New Study Says. Шесть стран, начиная с Новой Зеландии и заканчивая пятью из Европы, смогли достичь 85 или более баллов из ста благодаря низким выбросам парниковых газов и разумному использованию рыбных ресурсов. 88,0 87,8 87,0 86,0 85,6 85,2 84,2 84,0 83,3 83,3 44 43,5 43,2 41,1 39,3 36,7 33,9 32 30,5 25,7 Места США, РФ и стран-членов ЕС, не попавших в первую десятку. Примечания Ссылки * Measuring Progress:A Practical Guide From the Developers of the Environmental Performance Index (EPI) * Environmental Performance Index and Pilot Trend Environmental Performance Index * Отчёт 2014 года * Индекс экологической эффективности — информация об исследовании * 5 самых экологичных стран мира Категория:Охрана окружающей среды Категория:Сравнительные списки стран|}|}|}